Seto and the Spazz of Oz!
by Shashomiru-Hack
Summary: What would happen if Seto Kaiba was strolling along one day and was suddenly cast into a world of pain, confusion, and Muffins? I don't really know! But I do know that after acting in an unkind manner, he is sent forth into a land of no way out! Meeting n
1. The Boy

Shashomiru: This was originally a Revenge fic so please void the random minor comments throughout the first chapter. A temporary replacement for A Chibi Story. (May it rest in peace...(See profile for more info.))

**Disclaimer**

Hack:Yugioh and it's charactersis owned neither by me nor the fool above.... ??? is me. Laugh.

Shashomiru: But the Faerie is owned by me. _MINOR SETO BASHING._

* * *

One day sweet little Seto was walking down a dirt path, minding his merrily own business, doing his own work, driving his own caaarr... He ran into a little boy who appeared to be hurt. He had fallen off his bicycle and scraped his knee.

Seto knew he had far too much to do and had no time to mess around with little children so he continued forth, ignoring the hurt child.

"….Excuse me mister…" The child looked up at Seto, his cheeks stained with tears. He had OBVIOUSLY been there for a while.

"I-I fell off my bike and my leg hurts really bad. Could you help me….get my mommy?"

"Mommy? I have no time for bratty little children like YOU. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot to do today." Seto SELFISHLY responded. As expected. Duh!

"But-but Mister--"

"You heard me kid so BACK OFF!!" He yelled at the poor child and continued to leave him there-- HELPLESSLYYYYYYY.

The child began to cry because of Seto's selfish, inconsiderate, MISERABLE, MEAN, BUTT-SUCKING… conclusion. Eheh heh.

As he continued to walk forward the child all of a sudden halted his crying. Seto stopped and turned to the child to see him lying motionless next to his bike…WHERE SETO HAD LEFT HIM.

"Kid…" The child did not respond. "Kid. Hey kid, answer me when I'm talking to you!" The child still did not answer him. He walked over to the boy and bent down to grab the collar of his shirt to yell in his face to get his attention, only to be caught off guard and the child grabbed HIS.

The child sat up holding Seto's collar.

"UHH!!"

He said in a creepily strange voice, "_You selfish inconsiderate fiend!"_ The sky grew dark and cloudy as lightning began to light up the sky. "_That is all that you are! You will pay for your sins! I curse you Seto Kaiba. I curse you with BAD LUCK…for the rest of your life. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Bye now_."

With that, the sky cleared and the boy disappeared, along with the bike, and they were nowhere to be found.

"…….weird." He stood and brushed himself off.

He continued walking when he noticed that the sky was getting darker. "Oh, great. Another freak storm." He spoke sarcastically and mimicking the boy in Mr. Funny Bunny's voice acting like a MORON (You hear that? I CALLED HIM A MORON)), "I guess maybe it's the scary curse. I better run to Mokuba before I wet my pants!' Moron."

He continued walking only to notice that it had gotten even darker. It began to sprinkle a bit but SETO DIDN'T CARE. The rain began to come down harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, AND…well… I think that's as hard as it's gonna get.

He began to run when he heard crashing noises behind him. He turned around to see the most bizarre thing he had probably ever seen since Yugi's hair.

"What in the-- a flying cow? Wait…..TORNADO!!!" He began running faster but the funnel just kept getting closer until it finally SUCKED HIM UP!! (Hahahahahaa! YAY!)

"AHHHH!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!" Alas!! Noone cares...He kept spinning and tried to grab onto anything he could for his dear little ol' life.

"I'm getting sick…"Excellent. He kept going until he was knocked in the head by some big object…oh yeah! It was Pegasus's fingernail polish supply. "Pegasus has been here…"

He passed out and everything got black………. and quiet……………. and… ITCHY!

"Hnnn…"

"I think it's alive. Do it again."

"UhhhhhaaaaaaaAHEY!!" Seto stood up quickly.

"HAH! Told you it was alive! Now fork it over!" A boy stuck out his hand.

"Fine…" A second boy handed the first boy a nickel.

"A-a nickel? What's that for?"

The two boys looked at him.

"Oh my-- what's wrong with your faces?!"

The two boys looked at each other and back at Seto. They were horribly ugly (Though they cannot compare to Seto). Both of their eyes were diagonal (Longitude or whatever). They both had deformed noses and looked like they had jut come out of some fire factory. (My fire factory perhaps? ???: Pyro.)

Both of the boys started to giggle. "We both betted a nickel on you to see if you were alive or not."

"A nickel? Why just a nickel?"

"Well we knew you weren't worth a DIME or anything."

"What?!" He began scratching frantically. "And what did you put on me?!"

Both of the boys smiled and shoved a bottle in his face and yelled, "ITCHING POWDER!!" They both ran off laughing.

"Hey you little brats!! Where am I?" He stopped and stood there scratching himself. He looked around and noticed that everything was like…like…SOME HORRIBLE FAIRYTALE!! YYIIIIhh. I can't even explain it! (Well actually I'm too lazy to explain it.)

A weird glowing bubble appeared and started floating towards him. He expected it to get bigger…but…it didn't. It was only the size of a bowling ball when it started floating in his face. He glared at it and poked it with his finger. But not without getting an electrical shock in return.

"GAAAAAAHHH!! Oohh…" He fell to his knees feeling dizzy.

A small figure stood up before him a brushed it's clothes off. "Stupid. Have not you ever heard of a defense mechanism?"

"Uuuhhh…" He turned a little pale.

"Hey, are you alright?" She stared up at him in a bit of concern.

Seto shook his head. "Okay? OKAY!?!? I have just been knocked around in a funnel, thrown on the ground in this…weird…nightmare! I'm covered in itching powder, I've been shocked by you and you want to know if I'm OKAY?!?!" He yelled at the fairy angrily and continued to scratch.

"….Pretty much." They both glared at each other for a while. Seto fell backwards onto the ground.

"…Forget it…Now what in the hell were those monstrosities?" He looked up at the fairy.

She flew over to him and landed on his chest. "Them? They were the Humpchkins, that they were."

"What?!" He sat up quickly causing the fairy to fall into his lap. He got on his knees and got really close to her, she crawling back a bit.

"Do you take me for a fool? Do you know what you are saying, or are you so small there's no room for your brain?!" He glared at her for a moment.

"Now, why would I lie about something like that, Seto?"

"Wait… How did you know my name?" He looked at her puzzled.

"……I've been expecting you."

"All of you?"

"No. Humpchkins are not very bright at understanding anything here."

"….Oh. Now tell me…where the freak am I?!" He yelled at the fairy.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He grabbed her by the back of her little scruff and held her up close to his face.

"…..YES!" He dropped her on the ground again.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, if you're going to be so rude maybe I don't want to tell you." She picked up her oversized wand, straining, supported it on her shoulder and turned to walk away. Seto put his hand in front of her.

"Wait. You're not leaving until I get some information!"

"I'm not telling you anything." She flew up over his hand.

"No!" He pinched her wings, holding her back.

"Aaahhhh!!" She yelled out in pain. (obviously!)

Seto gasped and released. She fell to the ground.

He picked her up with both hands and looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

She breathed heavily in his hands and sat up.

"Never touch my wings. That…that really hurts. But yes. I'm fine."

"Good." He dropped her on the ground again. "I need to know how to get the hell out of here."

The fairy began to grow agitated. "Well. I'm sorry Mr. Seto but that is not possible here, that it isn't."

"What?!" He picked her up by her back collar again. "What do you mean?!"

"Umm…you can't leave here, there's no way to go, you're out of luck. That's about it."

Once again he dropped her on the ground.

"Will you please quit doing that? It hurts." She rubbed her back.

"What am I going to do? I'm stuck here in 'Freakland' with a stupid fairy!" Heremarked himself.

"Actually, I'm a lot smarter than you claim. I know all about this world and how to get out of it, that I do!" She put her hand on her hip, still supporting her wand.

"Ahhh. So you do know how to get out of here."

"Oops!" She covered her mouth.

Seto quickly grabbed the fairy. She dropped her large wand as he held her tight.

"Listen to me, you little witch. You'll tell me how to get out of here or I'll crush every little bone in your tiny little body..." He tightened his grip as she gasped for air.

"….fffine…"

"Good. Eh heh heh." He loosened his grip. She sighed. "Now." He grabbed her tiny cheeks between his fingers. "Tell me."

She was panting for a while before she answered. "….I….I can't tell you."

"You better…" He tightened his grip once again.

"Ah, ah….I-I …can't tell you…but-but I can show you--!!!"

"Grrrrr…fine." He opened his hand and, once again, she fell to the ground.

She sat and clasped her chest panting heavily. "My. You sure are…violent."

"You should see me in a bad mood." He grinned at her evilly.

"Yes, well. Very well. But first I have to go through some rules. The only important rule is to Keep Off The Grass At All Times."

"Really? What are the other rules?"

"Uumm-- th-they're not important. Now let's get back on schedule. Seto, look up."

He looked up.

"Now look down at your feet."

He directed his attention to his feet. "Why am I doing this?"

"Look at what you've stepped in."

Seto lifted up his foot. "Oohh, sick!" He began shaking his foot.

"Heh heh heh. Serves you right Mr. Salty. That's exactly what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

Shashomiru: Yesh. 

Hack: Ahem.

Shashomiru: Please review.


	2. Ugly, Atrocious Shoes!

Shashomiru: w00t!

Hack: Uh, yeah.

Shashomiru: Here's the second chapter. X3

* * *

"Are you done yet?" The fairy leaned back a bit and listened for a response.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." Seto shook his foot about. "You know, next time you should really give me a heads up about what does what in Freak World."

"I'll take note of that." She scribbled something down on a notepad. " Now, if you are quite done, let's get back on schedule, shall we? Ahem. Oh my goodness!"

"Aw, did I step in something again?!"

"No!" The fairy sighed. " Look over there." She pointed behind Seto.

He turned around. The fairy shook her head and spoke again. "Oh my goodness! Look at what you've done."

"Oh… my god…. is that a giant bicycle?!"

"You bet. And look at what's underneath it."

Seto squatted and looked underneath the bicycle. Then stood up and smiled. "Ha ha! Hey, I pegged that little brat that claimed he put a curse on me!"

"Little brat indeed!" The fairy flew over and landed on Seto's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"He…well…first of all, there is the wicked bi--…ahem. B-i-t-c-h of the North."

"Bitch? Heh. The wicked bitch of the North eh?"

"Y-yes. Quite awkward I'd have to say." She closed her eyes.

"What's so evil about this little brat?"

"Well for one thing, the North always gets snow. Down in the South all we get to say is you should see all of the beautiful rain we've been getting!'!!

Seto scratched his head. "Umm…so?"

"Uh... okay. Let me explain. I'm the good witch of the South. He…he is the wicked witch of the Central. Our enemy now, is his sister; the wicked bi-- witch of the North."

"What does he have to do with the North?"

"Duh. He is her brother."

"I don't think I get it."

"Loob." She shook her head.

"What's a loob?" He watched the fairy as she began flying above what was left of the bad witch.

"Look at this." She pointed down.

"Uugghh. Those shoes are…are--"

"Absolutely Atrocious." She interrupted.

"Yeah!" He looked at the fairy. "I didn't know this kid was so cheap."

"Mmm…well… they look great on you."

"What?" Seto looked down at where the witch's feet were. The shoes were gone. But now they were on HIS feet! (Whoopty-doo!)

"Ahhh! How did you do that?"

"Magik..." The fairy smirked maniacally.

"W-well… get them off! Now!"

"Sorry. But when I said magik I meant the shoes. You see, something you did to this young boy caused him to hate you. So therefore, he cast a spell, or better yet, a curse on you and left his magik shoes for you after his death!" She smiled at Seto again. "How sweet."

"Wait, wait. Magic shoes?"

"No. MAGIK shoes."

"That's what I said."

"No it isn't."

"Then what'd I say?"

"You said Magic. Not Magik."

"What's the difference?"

"....You clearly are stupid."

Seto looked away and sweatdropped before turning back to her. ".....Anyway, back to-- magic shoes?"

"That they are."

"Sooo, if I click them together three times, they will take me home?"

"Uumm, no."

"Gahh. Then what's so magical about them?!"

The fairy smiled once again. "They make you look uglier."

"What?!" Seto looked down at his feet. "Then I'll take them off!"

"Sorry. No can do." The fairy landed on Seto's shoes and crossed her arms.

"What? Why?" He stopped and looked at her.

"You ask way too many questions. Look Seto, a curse cannot be reversed."

"Is that why it rhymes?" He sat down and the Fairy jumped off his feet.

"Not really. But you can't take them off."

"Oh." Seto tugged at the laces of his shoe. "I hate you."

"It's not my fault."

"How do I know that?" He stared at her suspicioudly.

"…Because I wasn't the one yelling at hurt little boys, now was I?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm going totry to find my way out of here." He stood up and brushed himself off. The Fairy flew up to him and poked him on the nose.

"YOU are a very forgetful little boy!"

He rubbed his nose. "Then what'd I forget?!"

"You can't just find your way out of here. The only way lies deep within you." She raised her hands up and looked Seto in the eyes. "You must reach deep within and pull out the solution, that you must. You must use your trust. It is the only way…" She lowered her hands. "Or you could visit the Spaz of Oz. She's very helpful. See ya!" She transformed into her bubble form and began to float off.

"Wait! Wait!! Who is the Spaz of Oz? Were can I find her?!"

"Just follow The Trail of Blood." She floated beyond Seto's sight and disappeared.

"Blood?" He looked down. His eyes followed what was in fact a trail of blood.

"I'm not sure if I want to know where that came from…" He shook his head and began following the trail.

This was the beginning of the journey to find the Spaz of Oz. Even though it doesn't go well with the title.

* * *

Shashomiru: Well I hope you liked, everyone! If you're still reading this I thank you.

Hack: Idiot.

Shashomiru: And very sorry to all you Seto lovers.......yeah.Well please leave a Review. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm kinda lazy.

Hack: And lonely.

Shashomiru: Lonely indeed….. please Review!


	3. The Starecrow

Shashomiru: I hate this story so much.

Hack: I'm sure other people do too.

Shashomiru: Oh well. If people enjoy it then I do too. cough Yeah right. cough cough

Hack: Just do it and get it over with.

Shashomiru:-sigh- Yes, Miss Kaoru.

* * *

"Follow the Trail of Blood… wonder what it came from." Seto shook his head. "Well this is Freakland after all. Who cares? Now what the hell is that?"

Seto walked over to what appeared to be a Scarecrow on a post.

"Hn. Well whatever it is it's ugly."

"Hello." The Scarecrow said without moving.

"What the— did you say something?"

"You've got nice hair."

"Yeah and you've got awful hair. Hey, now that I mention it… Yugi?" Seto took a step back.

"I'm not Yugi."

"Then stop looking at me… you're starting to freak me out."

"I can't stop looking. I'm the Starecrow." The Starecrow continued to gaze at Seto. "You've got pretty eyes."

"Stop it!! Geez. I'm not surprised you can scare crows."

"But that's my job, Seto. I'm the Starecrow."

"I said-- how did you know my name?" Seto walked up to the Starecrow.

"Because I told him." The Fairy appeared,fluttering behindSeto.

"Wha? Wait, wait, wait! Now I'm confused!" He put his fingers in his hair.

"Actually, it's pretty easy to understand. I forgot to give you something." The Fairy shifted her large wand.

"Oh, yay. Did you come to bring me a basket of goodies to take to Grandma's house?"

"Oh, could you?" The fairy smiled at Seto.

"I was being sarcastic!!"

"And so was I…. My Grandmother died nearly 5,000 years ago." The Fairy looked down.

"Wh-what?"

"But I did come to bring you something. Do you remember in "The Wizard of Oz" that Dorothy had a dog named Toto?" The fairy tilted her head.

"Yeah. So?" Seto sat on the ground.

"Well, since this story is supposed to be about torture to you and an adventure to reverse a curse--"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Seto interrupted. "Where are you going with this?"

"Ahem. Well I think that maybe you should have a pet companion like Toto. Seto… meet Fro-fro!" The Fairy pointed her Wand in front of them and there appeared an Otter.

"What the hell?!" Seto scooted back.

"Don't say that word."

"Hell, hell, hell, hell, hell." Seto crossed his arms. The Otter ran up to Seto and began sniffing him.

"Seto, I'd like for you to meet Fro-Fro. Fro-Fro the Otter. He will be joining you on your adventure." She put on a big smile. "Just think of him as a… pet."

"A pet?! I won't even let Mokuba have a dog!!" Fro-Fro licked Seto's hair. "Eeyuuugh. Get off of me!!" He wiped the slobber off his head and slungit off his hands. "He sure acts like a dog though."

"Here's a basket of goodies. Not for Grandma but for Fro-Fro." She handed the basket of goodies to Seto.

Seto looked inside of the basket. "Pudding Snacks?" He stared at the basket in confusion.

"Mhm." She closed her eyes and smiled. "His favourite. Give one to him."

"Uhhh." Seto took out one of the cups and handed it to Fro-Fro.

He took it out of Seto's hand with his mouth, openedit and began licking the pudding.

"Teehehe. He's so cute." The Fairy landed on the ground.

"It's disgusting. Do I have to take him with me?"

"You know, he's kinda vicious."

"Vicious?! He's an Otter who's obsessed with Pudding Snacks!" Seto watched in disgust as Fro-Fro opened the basket and took out another cup of Pudding. "Mmm. That's sick."

"Well deal with it. Because from what I see you're going to be with him for a very long time." The Fairy flew up again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto stood up.

"I can see right now that if you don't fix your attitude then you could be stuck here for all eternity."

"Like Scary over there?"He pointed to the Starecrow.

"Heellooo." He waved at them both. "You're a very pretty fairy." He smiled at them both.

"Hmhm. Why thank you, Starecrow."

"Never mind. He's just very stupid." Seto crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Well, I've got to get going, that I do. Be careful, Seto. Catch ya later." She turned into a bubble and once again drifted off.

"Bye bye." Starecrow waved to the fairy.

"Okay, stupid. Now what should I do?"

"Well… Do you think you could get me down? I've been here for a very long time."

"Whatever." Seto walked over to the Starecrow and began searching for a way to get him down. "Here we go."

"Gah!" The Starecrow hit the ground. "Ouch. That hurt! Ahahahahahaa!"

"Now YOU are freaking me out. Let's just go." Seto began walking away.

"Wait. We still have to sing our song."

Seto stopped. "WHAT SONG?"

"Iiif I only had a--"

"NO!! I'm leaving now!!!" Seto covered his ears and began walking.

"But we have to sing it! It's the best thing for us to do!" The Starecrow followed after.

"Iggy?" Fro-Fro Grabbed the basket in his mouth and ran after them both.

* * *

Shashomiru: Yaaaaaaay.

Hack: I can't wait until this story is done.

Shashomiru: Haahahaha, that won't be for a very long time... ...............Please leave a review. x.x


	4. The Penman

Shashomiru: Ja my first reasons for hating this story was... I can't remember XD it's history

???: What?

Shashomiru: Yep.

* * *

"Follow the red trail of Blood. Follow the red trail of Blood. Follow, follow, follow, follow--" 

"If you don't shut up then your blood will be part of this trail." Seto interrupted annoyed and angry.

"That doesn't sound good. But it's so pretty and red." Starecrow gazed at the glistening blood in amazement.

"Oh. So you think it's pretty?" Seto said from behind the Starecrow.

"Mhm." He responded, still gazing at the blood.

"How would you like a close up of the pretty trail of blood?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Starecrow clasped his hands together.

Seto lifted his foot and shoved Starecrow into the long puddle of blood. He bursted into a prolonged laughter.

"Mph. Plah. That wasn't very nice."

"Aahahahahahaa!! So?!" Seto grasped his stomach, still laughing.

Starecrow stood up and put his arms out, covered in the blood. It dripped from his sleeves and drizzled from his face.

"Boy. You look like you just committed the worst case of homocide in history." Seto shook his head.

"Mmm. Blood." Starecrow began licking the blood from his hands. (Aren't I evil?)

"Uugh! Stop that!! It's gross!!" Seto turned his head.

"Preeetty…. tasty." He continued to lick his hands.

"Dono giddy do. Gi gi gohaku. She gahume. Chichidono!" Fro-Fro hopped up and down, the basket of goodies in his mouth.

"Wha…? You practically spoke. What did you say?" Seto looked down at Fro-Fro.

"Grr." He walked up to Seto and gave him the basket. He then walked over to Starecrow and bit into the leg of his pants. They began walking again.

"What? Hey!! I'm not carrying your stupid basket of Pudding! I'm not your maid!!" Seto complained as he waved the basket around. Fro-Fro and Starecrow kept walking ashe looked at the basket and then back to them. "H-hey! Wait for me!!"He ran after them.

---

"God, I'm starving. Where the hell can you get some food when you're hungry?!" Seto looked at the basket that hung from his arm and began to sweat. He took a peak in the basket and Fro-Fro began growling.

"Well fine then!!" Seto crossed his arms. "I don't want your stupid pudding anyway… What the…-- heeeey! There's something I can eat!"He looked at a tree and saw on the branch a nice, plump peach. The trees were full of them.

"Ahahahaa."He ran up to the tree, and pulled off the Peach.

"Wait. Seto--"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy!? Mmm…" Seto went to bite into the peach when the tree snatched it away from him and slapped him upside his large, overly-sized head.

"Ow! Hey!!"He covered his head and wobbled back to Fro-Fro and Starecrow.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just take a Peach without asking!" The tree shook the peach around.

"Holy crap! Did that tree just speak?!"He rubbed his head while he stood on his knees.

"It's rude to take things without asking. I should teach you a lesson!" The treehurled the peach into Seto's head.It began laughing as Seto looked up angrily to it.

"Now, tree. That wasn't very nice. I think you should apologize for hurting Seto's feel--"

"Damn you!! I was gonna eat that!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Seto quickly grabbed an ax he had found nearby and ran up to the tree. "I HATE YOU!!!"

"Seto no!!" The Starecrow took a step forward.

Seto began striking the tree with the ax. He had snapped. "Aaahahahahahaaa!!!" He threw down the ax and pulled out a small package of matches he had in his back pocket.

"Um… Seto?"

He pulled out one of the matches and struck it several times. He threw it down and pulled out another. After striking that one a few times, he threw it down and pulled out another. After several matches, one finally lit. He tossed it at the bottom of the tree. It instantly caught flame.

Seto began jumping up and down, urging the fire to burn more. "Burn, burn, burn, damn you!!!! Aaahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!! Ahahahahaaa!!!" Seto stood with his legs spread apart and his hands in the air.

"…….." The Starecrow picked up Fro-Fro and slowly edged away from him.

Seto stopped laughing and calmly put his arms down. He gazed at the ground for a while. Quickly, he spun around and smoothed his hair back while he took in a deep breath.

"Ahh. So long, bitch. See you in hell. Now where are Yugi-look-a-like and that stupid dog thing?"

"O-over here." They were both huddled in a corner next to a tree.

"What in the world are you two doing over here?" Seto walked over to them.

"Trying to stay alive."

"Gee gee maku."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Are you kidding?! You just murdered a tree!!" Starecrow scooted back a bit.

"Um…. yeah… Say. What's this?" Seto looked at the tree they were hiding beside. It seemed sorta metallic. Seto knocked it with his hand and it made a metallic sound.

"It must be some metallic thing." Starecrow scratched his head.

"Mmm. MMM."

"It made a noise!!" Seto jumped back.

"I think it's trying to tell us something. Hello. You are very skinny." Starecrow hugged the thing.

"Stop! What do you want?"

"Hm hm. HM HM."

"Pudding?" Starecrow looked at Seto.

"No, you idiot! Oil!!" Seto looked around. "There is no oil."

"Zing-zing. Zing-Zing." Fro-Fro ran up to the basket of goodies and pulled out a cup of pudding with his mouth. He brought it to Starecrow.

Starecrow sat and looked at Fro-Fro in confusion.

"Zing-zing." Fro-Fro kept staring at the Starecrow.

"Uhh…" Starecrow took the cup of Pudding and stood up. He stood before the figure, opened the cup, andlooked back down at Fro-Fro.

"Zing-zing!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hm…" Starecrow dipped his finger in the pudding and placed some on the lips of the metallic figure.

It began moving its lips. It licked the pudding away and sighed in relief.

"Ahh. Wow thanks. I was actually saying "ink can" but pudding works. Um, are you going to finish that?" The metallic man pointed to the cup of pudding.

"Uh-uh…nnno?" Starecrow said nervously.

"Sweet!!" He snatched the cup from Starecrow and began licking up the pudding.

"Wow. I can see that you're hungry. What is your name?" Starecrow smiled kindly.

"Me? I'm the Penman."

"Oh really? You look more like Tristan Taylor to me." Seto crossed his arms.

"Nope. Never heard of him. Penman is me. Would you like to buy a pen? They've got a lotta ink!" Penman shoved a handful of pens in Seto's face.

"Nnno." He pushed them away.

"Wow. Pens. They're so pretty. I want one."

"Well, go ahead, kid. Take all you'd like." Penman smiled.

"Alright!" Starecrow took one of the pens. "It's pretty."

"Whatever happened to the trail of blood?" Seto said as he began following the Trail once again.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah! Come on, Penman. You can be our friend." Starecrow grabbed his arm and they began walking after Seto.

"Correction. He can be YOUR friend. I don't need anyone." Seto spoke grimmly.

"Daka me no hatah…" Fro-Fro followed behind with the basket in his mouth.

Once againthey set off for the Spaz of Oz,with a new friend by their side…

* * *

Shashomiru: Well, there you are. I'm not sure how you guys could enjoy this story, and I'm not sure what drugs you have been taking, but whatever it is give me some!

???: All of you are idiots…

Shashomiru: Hack switches from "Hack" to"???". I don't feel like changing it everywhere. Please review. :)

???: Moo...


	5. A Sassy Witch!

Shashomiru: Update! Update!

* * *

Seto, Starecrow, Fro-Fro, and Penman were all now together in the search for the Spaz of Oz.

"So,… what's your story, Penman?" Seto kept walking on the path, ahead of everybody.

"Well. I'm kinda runnin' outta ink. I need ink in order to sell these pens." Penman held up his pens.

"Well then… why don't you just wish for more pens?"

"Ah hah hah hah! ………"

"Oookay. What about you Starecrow. Why are you here again? ….Hello? ….Hello?!" Seto stopped and turned around to Starecrow.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was focused on the man hanging on a tree in the background of this scene." Starecrow shook his head.

"Where?! Where?!?! I've been searching for him for a long time now!!" Penman ran around in circles.

"Wait… then that must mean--"

"Does somebody smell sulfur?" Starecrow interrupted Seto in curiosity.

"Aaahahahahahaaah!" Some strange witch wearing an incredibly small black skirt that makes you think "Why does she even bother?", a really small, black tank top, a black cape, and a black hat was standing atop the roof of a small house. (I think she really likes black.)

Seto raised an eyebrow. "….Mai Valentine?"

"Mai? Listen sweetheart, I have no idea what in heaven's name you are talking about, but I am not this Mai Valentine. I am the Wicked Witch of the North." She blew a kiss to them all.

"Hello, Witch of the North. I can see up your skirt." Starecrow had his eyes fixed.

"Uh…" She looked down and crossed her legs, putting her hands on her skirt. "Then stop looking!!"

"I can't…"

"Haha! It's funny. I thought witches were supposed to be ugly." Seto turned around and lowered his head.

"Well for your information, mister "Happy Go Lucky" I actually put on make-up and bathe." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sure. Whatever. Is that why you smell like sulfur?" Seto took a glance up and waited for a response.

"Huh?" She gave her cape a sniff and paused a moment. "Hm. I don't really know. But that's not the point!!" She threw her cape back.

"Then why are you here?" Seto turned back around.

"Uhh…" She looked up and put her hand on her hip. "I don't know."

"Gah. You are stupid…" Seto slapped his forehead.

"Hmph. A lot you know. I can create fire!" The Witch of the North put her broom over her shoulder and smiled maniacally.

"News Flash! Fire was already created be CAVEMEN! You should know that. You have to be at least that old." Seto laughed a bit.

"Grrr! I am not that old!! For your information, I am quite young. I am only 347 years old!" She stuck her tongue out again.

"Really? You look so much younger than that." Starecrow continued to gaze at her.

"Hm. Well at least someone has good taste…" She turned around.

"Say. Can you really fly on that broom?" Penman pointed to the broom.

"Hey!! It's rude to point!!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!!"

"Hmph. Well if you must know, yes. Yes I can."

"Then hop on your broom and get the hell outta here." Seto continued walking on the path.

"Well fine then. Boys are so rude." She sharply threw her hand down and disappeared into smoke.

Starecrow's eyes widened. "How did she do that?!"

"Do what?" Penman pushed Starecrow ahead.

They continued on for The Spaz of Oz's castle. Meanwhile, other things were happening without notice.

"Gee gee do no haneeto?"

"Datama do she hasara to nay!"

"Yishi fa?!"

"Dimigo Zing-Zing." Fro-Fro looked down at the ground.

"Zing-Zing? Wow. That's pretty smart." Penman rubbed his head.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Can you actually understand that thing?" Seto quickly turned his head to the side.

"Of course I can understand him. Me and Fro-Fro were Pen pals in High School." He smiled friendly.

"I should have known…" Seto shook his head.

They all continued walking quietly when they were all startled by a rustling noise in the bushes.

Penman grabbed onto Seto and gasped. "What was that?"

"Get off of me!!" Seto pushed him to the ground.

"I think I saw something move in that bush." Starecrow pointed to a bush.

Sure enough the bush rustled its leaves.

"Alright. We know you've been stalking us. Now come out!!" Seto brought a clutched hand up. There was no answer. The bushes rustled once more.

"Come out, you coward!!"

Just then something walked out of the bushes. Everybody stood in surprise. It was somebody with… animal ears? Who is this?

* * *

Shashomiru: Just a bit of time to think about it. I hope you liked this chapter.

???: It was kinda short, don't you think?

Shashomiru: …..I guess. Well, hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as you strange people enjoy my other chapters. I still don't see how, but please Review! And thank you for your mindless support.

???: Or sooo we thought…


	6. Ears of Mystery!

Shashomiru: Blah, blah blah…

Hack: raises an eyebrow

Shashomiru: Blah blaaah blaaaaah…

Shashomiru: ….Blah.

Hack: BLASPHEMY!

* * *

This new… thing with these creepy ears stood with a huge sword resting on his shoulder. 

"Are you… the cowardly lion?" Seto pointed at the newcomer.

"What! A cowardly lion! I ain't no cowardly lion!" He spread his legs apart and held his sword in front of him. "And I can prove it! Take one step and I'll slice ya all to Hell!"

"Oh, Inu Yasha, you know you wouldn't do that!"

"K-Kagome."

A young girl stepped out of the bushes and walked up beside this… Inu Yashaaaa….

"You know you're too much of a softy to kill these people, Inu Yasha."

"A softy! I'll show you!" With that (Don't you wish I'd stop saying that? Oh wait… that's another story.) he held up his huge sword and ran in the direction of Starecrow.

"Oooohh!"

"Sit, boy!"

"GAH! OOFF!" Inu Yasha had a direct face plant and kissed the ground in defeat. (YAY!)

Starecrow held Seto tight as Seto held him in his arms, strangely enough.

"Please no! Don't hurt me! I want my Mommyyy! Waaahahahaaa--gah!"

Seto dropped him on the ground and stepped over him. He walked up to Inu Yasha.

"Hmph. If you're not the cowardly lion then who are you?"

"You've got ears. Why?" Starecrow stood up and brushed himself off.

Fro-Fro ran up to Inu Yasha. "Domo gana Zing-Zing?"

"Eehh…."

"Why do you have a big sword?" Starecrow walked up to him.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question, or are you too coward?"

"Qu-quit asking me so many questions!" Inu Yasha looked around at everybody.

"Inu Yasha, are you alright?" Kagome looked at him.

"Why aren't you answering my question, coward!"

"You've got pretty hair. How'd you get it?"

"Zing-Zing! Zing-Zing!" Fro-Fro hopped up and down.

"Inu Yasha, are you feeling okay?"

"Wanna buy a pen?" Penman shoved a handful of pens in Inu Yasha's face.

"GaaaAAAAAAAAHHH! You're all nuts! I'm out of here!" Inu Yasha turned and ran past Kagome.

"Inu Yasha! What's the matter?"

He turned and looked at them while he ran. "You're all stupid! That's what's the matter! Gaah! Oof!" He tripped over some thing. (Durr.) So, therefore, he fell flat on his face.. "Ouch."

"Wow. I didn't even have to tell you to sit, InuYasha." Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha.

"Go away… I'm busy."

"Busy kissing the dirt?" Seto walked up beside Kagome.

"Grrr…" Inu Yasha stood up and held his sword up to Seto's throat. "I swear, if you ask me another question, I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed."

"You think I'm scared?"

Inu Yasha puckered out his lip and stared at Seto angrily. He pushed him away and turned to Kagome. "I swear, he's next, Kagome. Do you think he's a Demon?"

"I seriously doubt it, Inu Yasha."

"Hmm." He turned back to Seto. "I'll be watching you."

"Like you weren't already watching us before?"

"No! I wasn't watching you! Gah! Forget it! Let's go Kagome!" He began walking away.

"Hm. Touchy. Just ignore Inu Yasha, this isn't one of his better days."

"You think he's got it bad? We're stuck here!" Seto put his hands in the air.

"And so is Inu Yasha." They heard a small voice from above.

"Oh, no. I know that horrid voice…"

"She's in that tree. I see her." Starecrow pointed to a tree. In the tree was that "annoying" little fairy that Seto despises oh so much! (Oh joy!)

"What are you doing here?" Seto gasped. "Causing more trooouble?" He looked at the fairy as his face dropped in a sarcastic awe.

The fairy was just finishing a peach she had been able to nab. "Thank you, Peach Tree."

"No problem."

"Ooo…. That hurts. That really hurts." Seto slipped his fingers into his bangs. "Now what were you saying?"

"Inu Yasha's got it just as bad as you." The Fairy fluttered down to the group. "I see you've expanded your friendship list."

"They aren't my friends. Now what do you mean he's got it just as bad as me?'"

"You may think that being stuck here for a day is bad. Well, he's been stuck here for two months."

"YEAH. But only because YOU won't tell me how to get the hell outta here!"

"I said I couldn't tell you. All you have to do is go to the Spaz of Oz and she may be able to give you with what you want. But unless you're too stupid and you'd much rather play by your own rules, then I'd suggest that you'd just forget about it. There is no other way, that there isn't!"

"A lot of help you are. Why don't you just tell us where this Wizard is so we won't have to waste our time searching!"

"Because, SETO, if you succeed then you will learn a lot from your adventure. You all have something you're working for. You and Inu Yasha are working to get out of Oz."

"I'm working for more ink for my pens."

"And I'm working for better contact lenses."

"What do you need contact lenses for? You can see well enough!"

"Not really. What happened to your shoes?"

"NOTHING." Seto turned away.

"Well, I can see that you sure haven't changed your attitude since we first met."

He clutched his fists and lowered his head. "How… can I change… my attitude… if I don't… know… what I'm doing!" He turned, grabbed the Fairy and held her tight. "Okay, Thumbalina'. This is your LAST CHANCE to tell me how to get the hell outta here. And if you don't I swear I'll burn your little fairy ass."

"Please, little Fairy! Tell him how to get out of here! He'll do it! I know! He murdered the Peach Treeeee! Waaaahahahaaa!" Starecrow fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Hey! Do you think we could wrap it up here! The ink in my pens is beginning to dry up!" Penman held his pens in the air.

"Zing-Zing! Zing-Zing!"

"Inu Yasha, what's going on?" Kagome watched as the war went on.

"Please don't hurt her, Setooo!" Starecrow sat on the ground, crying his eyes out.

"Um, the ink is drying!" Penman waved his hand around.

"Ziiiing-Zing!" Fro-Fro tugged on Seto's pants with his mouth.

"Don't do this Seto." Fairy shook her head.

"I will." Seto clutched his hands

"Inu Yasha, make them stop." Kagome tugged on his sleeve.

Inu Yasha looked at the ground, filling with anger. He clutched his hand tightly on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

No! I'm not letting go! La-la-la-la-la-la-laaa! I'm sorry! I can't hear you! Lalalaaaa lalalaaa! Dancing Ponies!"

"Seto! Seto! Seto!"

"I said Dancing Ponies, Damn it!"

"Grrr-SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inu Yasha let out his reign.

Everybody got quiet.

"Damn it, all of you are stupid and loud! Let's go Kagome!" He turned and walked away.

Seto watched as Inu Yasha began to leave. Meanwhile, the Fairy had other things on her mind. She gazed at Seto's hand and bit into his finger.

"Ahh! Ow! You little witch…"

"I said to let me go!"

"Grr. Fine! What am I going to do with a British Fairy anyway? You remind me of Ryou Bakura…" He dropped her on the ground… again. (He does that a lot in this story.)

"Ahem. Yes, well, I haven't the slightest." She fixed her shirt and smoothed down her skirt. (Whoa! That rhymes!) "Now most certainly you aren't going to run out on your own, now are you, Inu Yasha?"

"QUIT ASKING ME QUESTIONS! DAMN! Plus, I WON'T be alone! I've got Kagome!"

"Heeey! Don't get me caught up in this, Inu Yasha!"

"Well, I've gotta have SOMEBODY by my side! You're all I've got!"

"Hey, don't forget about us." Just then, out of the blue, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all walked out of… um… the blue. Eh heh.

"There you guys are. Where have you been?"

"Looking for a way out of here. Remember?" Sango shook her head.

"Of course I remember! That's all that I've been trying to do for the past TWO MONTHS!"

"It's all gone to his head. He's forgotten why we're even here in the first place." Shippo hopped onto Inu Yasha's head and knocked on it.

"Ehhh, get off my back."

"NOW what's going on!" Seto yelled… in anger.

"Oh. Everybody. Meet everybody else. Seto, these are some of Inu Yasha's other friends." The Fairy gave a friendly smile.

"Oh great. More people to despise."

"You better watch it or I'll kill you!" Inu Yasha pointed his sword in Seto's direction.

"That'll be the day."

"It sure will be you--"

"Come on, Inu Yasha. We aren't going to get out of here yelling at each other." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go then!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?" They all stopped.

"Why don't you all work together, and be friends to each other, and search for the Wizard together?" The Fairy rose her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh, great. You're starting to sound like TEA now." Seto cocked his head and clenched his teeth.

"I thought you said that I was like Ryou Bakura."

"……." Seto puckered his bottom lip and stared at her angrily. "I don't have time for this." He began walking the trail once again.

"Hmph." Kagome stepped forward. "You boys are all alike. Mean, stingy, and think you're worthless if you get help from people!" (Please… don't hurt me. All of you are bigger than me. ;;)

"We aren't all mean. I like your legs." Starecrow smiled.

"Um… thanks. I guess…"

"You have your eyes fixed on too many things at once. Fine. We'll play your stupid little game. But I swear, if I don't get out of here, I'm gonna burn your little fairy ass." Inu Yasha glared down at her.

Once again they continued walking. (Maybe they will actually get somewhere this time.)

"Not unless _I_ burn it first." Seto followed.

"Hmph. We'll see who burns who." The Fairy then transformed into her bubble form and floated away. (Like Flying Gerbils!)

(Meanwhile, while everybody else was being incredibly stupid, they were not aware that somewhere, far away, in a dark, lonely castle, the evil Bitch of the North was scheming her evil plan on Seto.)

She looked into her crystal ball with her hands on her hips.

"Damn! It looks like he's got more friends than Dorothy had ever gotten… this isn't good. That means he's more popular than _I_ am! That just won't do. Joey! Come to me!" The witch ordered to her deformed monkey.

Just then a Gorilla made it's way to The Witches side. (Guess who plays him!)

"Oo oo. Ahh ahh." He began sniffing her hand.

She slapped him away and scared him into a corner. "Eww! Gross! You got slobber all over my good, black glove! I don't even know why I decided to buy a Gorilla as my assistant. Why couldn't it have been something more like a, a, a dog or something smart? But nooo. I'd ended up… with a stupid, overgrown monkey that doesn't even know how to serve croutons!" She picked up a nearby vase and threw it in Joey's direction. It shattered to pieces. (Not Muffins.)

Joey let out a loud screech and covered his head. "Oo! Oo! Oo! Huh?"

The Witch walked to her window and put her hands on the windowsill. (Hopefully she's about to commit suicide…)

"Oh. Why? Why am I locked up on such a beautiful day?" It was very dark outside. The clouds were a glorious gray color, all the crows screeched without care, and all the dead trees canceled out the meaning of beautiful. "It's not every day you get weather like this." She rested her head on her arms.

"Oohh. I should REALLY do something special. Maybe spend some time with Joey."

"Ooooo?" Joey looked up in enthusiasm.

"Nah."

"Aww…" He laid back down in disappointment.

"It's too special a day to hang out with THAT ape."

"Grrrr…"

"There has to be SOMETHING that I could do." She buried her face in her arms and grew silent…………….

….She flung her head up suddenly. "Oh! Of course! I'll commit more reign of torture! It's brilliant! Ah hah hah!" She ran and grabbed her broom and ran to her Crystal ball. "Come here, Joey, you stupid ape!"

"Huh? Oo, oo." He walked over to her side.

"I have a brilliant idea! I'll release my rabid, herd of flying hamsters on those fools! Ahah! It's so brilliant!" (I'm sure that we all know how brilliant it is now.) "And Joey!"

"Hrr?"

"Since you're some stupid flying baboon, I want you to bring me back Seto Kaiba. The big jerk who's more popular than I am. Got it!"

"Errhrr." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." She looked into her Crystal ball again. "Mhmm. Soon. I'll get you my fool. And all your crummy little fan girls too! Aaahahahahahaa! Ahahahahahhaa!"

"Eee! Eee! Eee!"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid baboon! Mmmhehehehehehehe… Now. To figure out why in the world I'm holding my broomstick again…. Oh yes. Joey! Clean up that broken vase! Now!"

"Grrr…"

And with that Joey cleaned up the broken vase while our heroes continued their journey to the Spaz of Oz, not known to the fact that the Evil Bitch of the North was scheming a plan against poor, defenseless, bratty Seto Kaiba. And to no avail did the Witch jump out the window and commit suicide. What a shame.

* * *

Shashomiru: Yaaay, updated and pwned. :3 Constantine. Please review! 


	7. Evil HamHams of Doom!

Shashomiru: YAY! Update, update, update, update! runs around in circles

Hack: -.-;; trips her

Shashomiru: GAH! hits ground Oof!

Hack: Quit yer running around and start already!

Shashomiru: sits up Oh, yes. Let's begin!

* * *

The Evil Bitch of the North paced back and forth in her evil castle of doom, eating her evil pie of doom. "Hmm… I need a plan to release those rodents without having myself get killed…" She then looked at her evil Monkey.

Joey was still sweeping up the vase the witch had ordered him to take care of when he looked up at her and spoke brilliantly, "Waaah?"

"Uuugh. I don't see how something so stupid and hideous would be of any help at all."

"Grrr… /Have you taken a look in the mirror/"

"Hm. Well you have to be of SOME help…" The evil witch thought for a moment. She rubbed her chin and smeared the evil pie of doom upon as well without noticing. (Cretin.)

"/I know there has to be…wait/ …that's it!" The witch ran to her window. (Maybe she'll jump this time!)

"Yes! The weather is just perfect for my plan!" She turned away from the window (Damn.) and a grin crossed her face. "It's just the day to release them all!"

She started down a dark case of circling stairs to what I'm sure must be something brilliant and evil. "Joey, come with me!"

"Ooo ooo." Joey followed after the witch, down the evil staircase of doom, to the evil dungeon of doom.

"Release the Evil Ham-Hams to retrieve Seto Kaiba and bring him to my lair. But, UNFORTUNATLY, I'm going to need YOUR help."

"………….." Joey just stared at her with a small glare of worry.

The witch finally reached the door to the evil dungeon of doom. Some evil unknown object of doom was furiously banging the evil door of doom. The witch slowly walked up to the evil door of doom and carefully peeked in from a little slot built into the door.

"There they are, stupid. The evil Flying Ham-Ham's of Doom…"

The vicious, evil ham-hams of doom heard the evil witches voice and violently began attacking the evil door of doom.

"Stand back, Joey. They sense our presence--Joey?" The witch searched for her evil monkey of doom and found him cowering in a corner.

"EEE! EEE! EEE!"

"Oh, shut up, you baby!"

The Evil Ham-Ham's of Doom attacked the evil door of doom once again the witch yelped and cowered next to Joey. "Move over. If anyone should die, it should be you."

"GRRRRRR."

The witch watched the door until finally stopped moving. (The evil blank of dooom! randomness) She stood up and watched the door. "Hmm. Those evil Ham-Hams are always causing mischief. They get so quiet--"

"RAAARAAARG!"

"AHH!" The witch hid back in the corner next to Joey. "Damn, they are violent. What am I going to do? Hmm… I got it! I need…. A distraction."

Joey was sniffing his finger when the witch called his name. "Joey!"

"Huh?"

"I have a little job for you."

"oo;;;" Joey looked at her as if he knew he was going to die.

"I want you to distract the Evil Ham-Hams of Doom. You will lead them to my evil window and fly out and capture Seto Kaiba. /Maybe you will die/."

"Urrrrrrrrrrr………." Joey sat there, stupefied.

The witch glared at him for a second them smacked the back of his head. "Do it NOW!"

"EEE!" Joey ran over to the gate and looked back at the witch. "Ooorr?"

"YES that door, stupid!" The witch crossed her arms and stomped the floor.

"Ooooooo…" Joey careful began to push the big, wooden panel that locked the door. The Evil Ham-Hams of Doom began singing their evil friendship song of doom.

"WE ARE FRIENDS! GREAT FRIENDS UNTIL THE END! WE EAT OUR CRAPPY SUNFLOWER SEEDS TO WATCH YOUR STOMACH BEND!"

"GAAAH! JOEY! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE TO MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Joey continued to strain, trying to push the big slab of wood off the door.

"WE WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! SO WE SING THIS SONG! WE LOVE OUR FRIENDLY FRIENDS! THIS SONG IS VERY LONG!"

"I SAID HURRY!" The witch threw a big rock at Joey's head. Which somehow gave him the strength enough to lift up the big block of wood! Oh, no. My bad. It just gave him a huge headache.

"HAHA! YOU GOT HURT! YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Hey, those ham's are pretty good…. NOW GO!" She finished moving the slab of oak-wood for him and pointed up the stairs. All of the Evil Ham-Ham's of doom flew up through them singing their horrid songs, Joey following after.

"WE LOVE TO SING OUR SONGS, AND KNOW MOW MUCH THEY HURT! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE EARS WOULD BLEED FROM CRAMMING ALL THAT DIRT!"

The witch chased them out the window and watched them fly off. She was very happy now. "Finally. I hope they die on their way." She looked out the window one final time. "And don't forget to bring back Seto Kaiba! He's the one who gets all those stupid fangirls! He's the one that I HATE!" She turned around and left Joey to do his job.

The gang walked quietly through the woods. Seto and Inu Yasha glared at each other once in a while, while Kagome latched herself to Inu Yasha's armed and smiled at him every once in a while. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked normally just focusing on the trail. Fro-Fro hopped about happily following them all making sure they stayed safe. The Penman quietly played with each of his pens and the Starecrow gazed at his….."pretty"…surroundings.

Everyone came to a pause when they heard a small rustling.

Kagome gasped and moved closed to Inu Yasha. "What was that, Inu Yasha…?"

"I don't know… but stay on your guard. Smells like a demon…" He grasped the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

Everyone remained quiet as the rustling began to ease and came to a stop.

Miroku looked about and sighed in relief. "I think it's go-"

"Hey, come out you coward!" Seto shoved Miroku aside and walked about.

Miroku hit the ground and grunted. "How rude…"

"Seto Kaiba, do you ALWAYS freak out when you hear a sound?" Sango shook her head.

Seto ignored and continued about. "I said come out! NOW!"

"Uh…" A bashful figure carefully walked out of some bushes. He grasped in his hand a long furry tail and stroked it nervously.

Seto stared at him and turned away. "Anyway…"

"DEMOOOOOON!"

"AAAAGH!"

Inu Yasha leapt toward him with his Tetsusaiga and frightened his foe to the ground. He stopped suddenly and stared down at him. He sniffed the air and paused… then growled to himself. "You reek of demon, but why do you look like a…"

"Not a demon?" Shippo sweat dropped.

"Whatever." He sheathed back his sword and began to follow on with Seto.

The Starecrow walked up to the cat-like figure and put out his friend. "Hello. You are very pretty… Would you like to be my friend?"

The cat-like boy moved his hands from his face and gazed up at the Starecrow, who held a very friendly smile upon him.

The boy smiled and took the Starecrow's hand. "Okay…"

They all continued on normally and started to like… not care that more people were appearing in their group. (Heh.)

"What is your name?"

"Me?"

"Uh-huh." Starecrow smiled again.

"I'm… I'm Ryou. The Meowardly Kitty." (LOL I couldn't resist. Or think of anything else.)

"Nice to meet you, Ryou. I'm Starecrow. And he's Penman, and that's Fro-Fro, and this is-"

"I don't know why he bothers…"

"People like to make friends, Inu Yasha." Kagome tilted her head and smiled at Inu Yasha.

"And that's why we're walking on this trail of… um… I don't remember."

"Ohh…" Ryou moved close to Starecrow and shuddered. "It's dark out here."

"I know." Starecrow nodded.

Ryou flinched from a noise he heard randomly and tripped backwards, bumping into Inu Yasha.

"GAH! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I-I-I'm sorry… I'm just a bit frightened is all…." Ryou rubbed his tail.

"Well what's you're problem? You're a lion, you're supposed to be braver than this!"

"Actually, I'm a.. Kitty…"

"Same difference!"

"I know…"

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG!"

"W-well… I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…. Like maybe some Evil witch's Evil Ham-Ham's of Doom will come and take us all away to her castle and keep us as her prisoners so that she can become famous."

"Naaah, they're only going to take Seto away…. OOPS!" Penman covered his mouth.

Seto cringed. "WHAT!"

"Inu Yasha, do you hear that?" Kagome latched back onto Inu Yasha's arm.

His ears twitched as he listened. "I hear something."

"What could it be?" Miroku stepped forward.

"It could be a demon……. WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!" Inu Yasha pulled his arm away.

"…..Fling-flong we are here--you all will meet your doom…"

"It's getting closer." Sango stood alert.

Ryou clasped to Starecrow. "I'm scared!"

"But you are always scared. You have pretty ears." Starecrow rubbed Ryou's ears.

"Ahhhhh that feels good." He flopped over and started rolling about.

"Kitty!" Starecrow pet Ryou.

"Fling-flong you will die, we want to take you away! We've come for you to bring you back, and then we'll get our pay!"

"LOOK!" Penman pointed in a random direction..

"They're all tiny little demons!" Shippo shouted.

"More like tiny pieces of shit." Seto crossed his arms.

"They should all be easy to take on." Inu Yasha prepared the Tetsusaiga. He lunged forward.

"We want to make you meet your doom and then you all will-- whooooooop, oh, boy." They all rose higher away from Inu Yasha's blade.

"GAH! No way!"

"Yes way!" All the Evil Ham-Ham's flew downward toward where Ryou was.

Ryou continued to roll about and purr as Starecrow continued to pet him.

"Uhh we're going to need this." All the Ham-Ham's scooped up Ryou and began to fly off.

"Ahh it's like I'm floating awaaaaaaaaaaaay." Ryou smiled happily.

"Fling-flong we have the fool and now we take him back!" The Ham-Ham's flew off as the gang watched confusedly.

"Inu Yasha…. Th-they…."

"I know." Inu Yasha blinked.

Everybody watched in surprise at just how "skilled" those evil thingies were.

Starecrow walked in front of the gang and shielded his eyes. "……….. They took Ryou."

"Naaaaaaaaw!" Seto threw his hands up.

"Inu Yasha, we can't just let them take him away, we have to save him!" Kagome once again latched onto his arm.

"Grrrrr fine. NOW LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"Well let's go then before it's too late." Miroku began walking forward as the gang did the same.

"I found a flower. It's pretty." Starecrow gazed at a single flower he had found.

"Way to go." Inu Yasha grabbed the scruff of Starecrow's shirt and carried him along with them.

Starecrow quickly picked the flower as he was being carried.

And now finally ends this chapter. -.-;; Geez.

* * *

Shashomiru: Finally.

Hack: That took too long.

Shashomiru: Whatever. Please review!


	8. Kidnapped

Shashomiru: Uhh… Is it just me or has it been a while? 

Hack: Eh…

Shashomiru: ….Yeah, okay. Well, here's the next chapter I suppose.

Hack: Yay…

* * *

They all remained silent and looked in the direction the Ham-Hams had flown off. Everyone had expressions of shock upon themselves and was not very sure of what to say. 

Seto clutched his fists and spoke, "….Well, that's that. I knew him only for a few minutes. Let's keep going."

"For once, I agree with you." Inu Yasha began to walk ahead but was pulled back.

"Inu Yasha, we can't just abandon him! He's in trouble, he needs our help, Inu Yasha!" Kagome tugged at his arm.

He gazed down at her then back at the others. "I--…. B-but, we don't even know him!"

"Inu Yasha!" Her eye began to fill with tears.

"Uh.. No, please don't cry… We'll find him.."

"….Okay!" She smiled happily and pulled him forward. He blinked a few times and walked with her.

Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You actually fell for that sissy fit?"

He clenched his teeth and growled. "Shut uuuup…."

"We have come bearing you the Bishie king! Here he is! Here he is! Here he is! Here he is!"

Ryou's face was very pale. "We're too high can we please go down, or how about you just let me go instead?"

"Nope! -"

The evil ham-hams and Ryou finally arrived at the castle of the evil um… witch.

"Here he is! Here he is!"

"FINALLY! I've been waiting an eternity!"

"Wouldn't doubt it!" They came and dropped Ryou on the floor. He bunched himself into a ball and covered his head, lowering his kitty ears.

The evil witch inspected him carefully. "….Wait… This isn't him. I asked for Seto Kaiba! Why'd you bring me HIM!"

The Ham-hams spoke, "You asked for the popular Bishie, here he is, here he is, here he is!"

"I asked for Seto Kaiba!"

" o.o;; Oooops."

"GRRRR FINE. Good enough. Might as well… Well hopefully they'll all come to him and try to save him. Then I'll have them all in my grasp…"

"Ha ha. Hahaha. Hahahaha haaa ha."

"Stop. Joey, my disgusting Baboon, take this thing to the dungeon and prepare for step two. …..Joey? ..WHERE ARE YOU!"

Just then, Joey climbed atop the windowsill, panting. "Oooo…oooo…"

"Ah. There you are. DO AS I COMMAND!"

"Oo. Oo. Oo." Joey walked over to Ryou.

Ryou flinched. "Please… don't hurt me…"

Joey tilted his head and put out his monkey hand.

Ryou looked at it and carefully took hold of it and was taken to the dungeon.

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAH! My plan is coming well! I will get my revenge and win this war! MWUAHAHAHA!"

"Ha ha hah hah."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Penman rubbed the back of his head.

"People always have bad feelings when they're stupid." Seto crossed his arms.

"Puh. Let's just get there already, I'm getting tired of walking." Inu Yasha cocked his head and looked to Kagome.

Kagome looked back and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure were getting close to the castle anyway, Inu Yasha."

"Ehh…"

Sango and Miroku moved closer to each other and looked about.

Starecrow hummed about softly as he sniffed his flower and laughed happily. InuYasha shook him. "Stop, you're getting high off that thing."

"But it smells and looks soooo pretty."

"So?"

"Will you nitwits be quiet? I think we're close to the castle."

"Naaww, Sherlock."

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR--"

"Oh, come on, people, stop fighting, our lives could be on the line." Miroku shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather die than hang around this jackass." Inu Yasha cocked his head.

Seto smirked. "That can be arranged…"

"Whyyyy, you--!"

"Inu Yasha, please! Let's just go, okay, Inu Yasha? Stop talking to people." Kagome pushed him ahead.

"Fine."

"Ehh.."

"We'll never get through this." Shippo slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Negamo gonu zing-zing." Fro-Fro looked up at Shippo.

"No kidding."

* * *

Shashomiru: Yes. Horrible. I know. Very short. It's late. 

Hack: Yeah.

Shashomiru: Yep! So… It's horrible please review!


	9. Ryou's Conflict: Part 1

Shashomiru: Update! Get it over with, yay, yeah, GRR.

* * *

Ryou lay curled up in a ball on his soft, provided bed. He had a look of sadness on his face and feared his fate. His small, furry fingers stroked his soft, white tail as he lay in discontent.

"What have I done to deserve this fate…? Was I always too much of.. of a coward?"

"No, Ryou…" The Fairy appeared on his shoulder and looked down at the floor.

"Then… why am I here? What did I do?"

"You did nothing, sweety…"

"Surely, I have… Maybe.. I was not meant to be."

"No!" She flew and landed in front of him, staring deep into his eyes. "Ryou…I've been with you since your furry little birth… Believe me… I know bravery."

Ryou gazed up at her in curiosity. "…Will…will you tell me of my birth?"

She smiled warmly. "Sure… It all started.. well…the day you were born.."

(Flashback)---

_You mother, of course, was giving birth. She was sure that it would be a whole litter… but instead-- ..It was only one._

_She gazed down at you in her arms and softly licked your tiny head. And you were tiny. VERY tiny…_

The Mother Cat softly nuzzled Ryou close. "My dear sweet child… I shall name you… Ryou. Of your father.." She turned and gazed from the window of their synthetic home out into fields of beautiful poppies and tulips.

_What of my father, Ms. Fairy? What was he like?_

_Well, Ryou…Your father was a brave, brave cat. He once grew in fear but one day said to himself--_

"Not anymore."

"W-what…?" She stood and stared at her husband cat.

"I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I'm going to fight for the freedom of our home."

"B-but, Ryou, We are free!"

"Not free enough." He holstered his weapons on himself and pulled on his gloves. "We need to rid of the witch of the West."

"Ryou, please... Don't do this… You can't leave-- for the sake of our children!"

Ryou paused at the door of their home and slowly turned to her. He walked up to her and gently licked her forehead, softly caressing her cheek. "I will be back before they are born… And we will name them… together."

Her eyes watered as she watched her husband exit their home and walk across the tulip field.

_…He never returned._

(End Flashback)---

Ryou stared at her, curled in a ball. "But... he vowed to return before my birth. Why didn't he?"

The Fairy frowned. "I don't know, Ryou…"

"…That…. That's horrible…"

"I know, Ryou… But, That's an offside of the story. We still have yours."

(Flashback)---

_As you grew, your mother noticed special in you. Originally, she thought that you would be as brave as your father once was. But instead, you were as scared as a mouse._

"Mommy!" Ryou ran into his mother's arms.

"What is it, sweetie?"

His eyes water and he stared up at her. "I saw a mouse… it was horrible! And ugly!"

She laughed sweetly and gently stroked his head. "That is our dinner tonight. How can you be scared of dinner?"

"I like it better when it's dead…"

"Haha…."

(End Flashback)---

"Yes, there were times when you were afraid of your own dinner, but you had your moments. Apparently, you never found bravery. But you still grew up into a wonderful cat."

"Wow…. I don't know what to say." Ryou lifted his head.

"That's okay, sweetie. But do you feel any better now?"

He smiled a bit. "A little…"

She also smiled. "Good."

"But… Why can't I remember my mother? Or my past?"

The Fairy shifted and turned her head. "…..Cats tend to do that."

"Ryou the Meowardly Cat!"

They both gasped and the fairy quickly disappeared.

The evil Witch of the North unlocked the gates to Ryou's room and threw them open. She stared at him with a maniacal look of plotting. "…Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…" She slowly began to walk up to him. "What am I to do with you?"

"Um… l-let me live?"

"Bah!" She grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall next to his head. (She likes to break vases.)

He gasped and flinched.

She smirked evilly. "You seem to be quite… hostile, don't you think?"

"….."

"Well… My original intent was to captivate young Seto Kaiba. But instead, I'm stuck here with you."

"You mean… it wasn't your intentions to capture me?"

"No! Of course not! But my ham-hams are such dumbasses, I guess I happened upon it."

"Oh…"

"But I'm bored." She violently grabbed a large sand clock with red-as-blood sand inside it and turned it upside down. "So, I've cursed you." She smiled.

"What! C-cursed me, with what!"

"A simple curse." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He grunted quietly and stared into her eyes. "…As soon as the last grain of rose-red sand touches it's pile of blood-red grains, you life will end."

"End? Just-just like that!"

"Oh yes! Muwhahaha! Isn't it wonderful?" She threw him back against the wall.

"But.. Why be so heartless!"

"Uh… Hello. That's me. -.-; I'm kinda the bitch of the North here."

"Oh… oh yeah."

"Well, anyway, so long." She left and locked him in. (The end.)

"No! Wait!" He ran up to the doors and beat them with all his might. "Please, come back!"

"Shut uuuup."

"…" Ryou sadly walked back to his bed and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryou…"

"Can you stop it with your magic?"

"I'm sorry… But, no.."

"…What am I going to do now….?"

* * *

Shashomiru: Yes, cry my fools! A funny story twisted into a leap of fate! What shall happen? We'll seen in a few months when I bother to post again. :D D: 


	10. Ryou's Conflict: Part 2

Shashomiru: Updates…….. Wee.

Hack: Joy.

Shashomiru: w00t… Here we go.

* * *

The gang walked along in silence. It was quite awkward. Thankfully, Inu Yasha broke it. 

"This is pointless."

"Come, now, Inu Yasha. We can't just let the boy wallow in whatever this so called "Witch" could be putting him through." Miroku patted his back.

Inu Yasha sighed and lowered his head.

"Niku ago ne!" Fro-Fro leapt up and down before the group in front of a batch of boulders.

"What is it, Fro-Fro?" Penman followed forward in curiosity.

"Kiku!"

Upon walking up to the boulders, beyond, them was a sight to see. There, stood a tall, old castle-- the castle of the Bitch of the North.

"Look at THAT…" Starecrow stared in awe.

"This must be the place." Sango began to step over the boulders, but Miroku pulled her back.

"Wait! Sango... be careful. There could be traps all about the place."

"Yeah." Inu Yasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. (LOL There's a froggy on the window! .o.O;; Sorry… ) "You gotta make sure it's safe before you just jump in like that. You could get yourself kil—"

"Are you guys coming or not?"

Inu Yasha and everybody looked over at the Castle gate to see Seto and Fro-Fro already standing there. They blinked.

"…Waisting time."

"Gah, come on guys…" Inu Yasha began toward them, everyone else following behind.

The Evil Witch suddenly entered into Ryou's domain. She locked the door behind herself and pulled up a chair.

"Can… Can I help you?" Ryou stared at her, baffled.

"Hm? Oh. No. I'm just here to watch you slowly die." She smiled.

"No!"

"Yes! It's MY castle and _I_ do as _I_ wish!" She crossed her arms.

"Oh, Fairy, we have to do something! The sand is fading quicker than I proposed it would!" Ryou stared frantically at the hourglass.

"I'm sorry, Ryou—I'm thinking!" The Fairy grabbed her head and shook herself. "_What am I going to do…_"

"Tick-tock drip-drop, time is running freely, Ryou…" The witch laughed smugly under her breath.

"Fairy... Please… Help…!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, I'm thinking!"

Ryou gazed at the hour class and slowly moved his hand to it. Upon his fingers contacting the soft glass, he was given in return a painful shock that coursed through his hand. "Agh..!"

"Ah, ah ,ahh. Never touch black magik." The witch laughed maniacally.

Seto and the gang pressed themselves again the castle walls. It was important that they stay completely out of site for fear of whatever could be lurking about…

"Alright guys…" Inu Yasha looked back at the gang, whispering. "Just follow close behind me and you'll be safe."

"Funny hearing that from an animal…" Seto sneered.

"Except you. You can protect yourself, ass."

"It isn't like I haven't had to protect myself in the past, Canine."

"Just shut up and follow me."

The gang continued on through the darkened corridors. It was silent and dim, being small, poorly lit torches (lolerz, that makes no sense whatsoever. watches you reread it ) were the only things that lined the walls and provided any light whatsoever. As the gang continued, they began to hear a chanting of a sort. It grew louder and louder as they moved deeper within.

"What is that…?" Shippou clung tight to Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm not sure…" Miroku responded.

The chanting continued to grow louder, arousing the gang's curiosity.

"What do you think the chanting is?" Sango looked about the darkness.

"Hm. It sounds like they're saying… Pen. Pen, Pen!" Penman smiled.

Shippou shook his head. "No, they're saying Pill, pill, pill."

"Pill?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think it is, Inu Yasha?" Kagome clung tight to his arm as they all came to a halt.

He sniffed the air and growled softly. "Smells like evil…"

"Looks like trouble." Starecrow pointed in front of them in pure darkness.

The chanting began to grow louder quite quickly. The words were more audible now as Evil Ham-Hams began to speed toward them.

"Oh, no! It's the Evil Ham-Hams!"

"They're back for more. " Starecrow smiled.

"Kill, kill, kill! Kill, kill, kill!" The Ham-Hams laughed freakishly as they smiled, showing sharp fangs and heading straight for the gang.

Penman laughed. "Ohhh, that's what they're saying."

"Run, you idiots, RUN!" Seto turned about face and frantically began running away. (Like a little girl. :3 With a dress. Tehe. It's pink.)

"Aww, they're so cute."

"Com'on, you idiot, before you get yourself killed!" Inu Yasha grabbed Starecrow and began with the rest of the gang.

They all made several turns, following Seto, the Evil Ham-Hams close behind chanting their Kill Kill Kill's.

"Hey, Kaiba-ass, do you even know where we're going?" Inu Yasha called from behind.

"No, of course not, I lost ourselves a long time ago! Grr." Seto kicked himself for admitting it. He had tried to keep it to himself that he was clueless as to where he was going.

"You DUMBASS! You don't even know what part of the CASTLE we're in!"

"Wait, shut up! I think I hear something." Seto began to slow a bit.

"Uh, yeah, that would be the Monotonous chants of the Evil Blood Craving Hamster behind us!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Why are you slowing down! They're going to catch us!" Miroku ….spoke.

"I hear something. Listen." Seto came to a stop and listened.

Everyone else also came to a stop, panting and trying to hear over the Ham-Hams who were still traveling closer.

A small sound was heard from a distance.

"I think I hear it!"

"It has to be him." Seto began forward again.

"Who?" Penman questioned.

"Guuh… who have we only been searching for the past 24 hours?"

"o.o….B-…Batman?"

"NO! Ryou, dumbass!" Inu Yasha scolded him for his stupidnessididity. (lolerz)

"lol, oh yeah!" He laughed at himself."

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

"He's close!" Seto turned a sharp corner. He came to a sudden halt as he met with two large doors.

"Somebody help me!" Ryou banged upon the large doors, the witch laughing loudly.

"Won't you give up?"

Starecrow slowly walked up to the doors and gently pressed his cheek against them. "Ryou, my dear friend. Is that you?"

"Starecrow! Oh, thank goodness! Starecrow, you must help me!"

He gave a warm smile. "Don't worry. We'll get you out."

"Oh, thank you!"

"It's drawing closer…" The Fairy sat in front of the Hourglass with her legs drawn close to her chest, staring deep into the mound of red sand. "Time is almost…—"

"Time is almost up, Ryou." The witch smirked maniacally.

Ryou's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please… Please hurry!"

Inu Yasha grabbed Starecrow and shoved him back away from the door. "Don't worry, kid! We'll get ya out! Just hang on!"

"Please hurry…"

* * *

Shashomiru: MWUAH! ENDED. 

Hack:...

Shashomiru: Suffer! What will happened in this unexpected turn of events? You'll have to wait to see….


	11. Time is up

Shashomiru: Aw man. .-.

Hack: What now.

Shashomiru: I know for a fact I wrote this chapter during the time the Internet was down... I know it. It was a good one too.

Hack. Eh.

Shashomiru: What coulda happened to it.

Hack: I don't know, you were gone for a week-- Maybe you forgot to actually SAVE it?

Shashomiru: But I know I did...

Hack: Whatever. Begin chapter.

Shashomiru: I bet someone deleted it. -glares evilly at Hack-

Hack: Begin chapterrrr!

* * *

"Please, hurry! The sand is almost out!" Ryou fidgeted with his tail.

"Alright then... Stand back, kid! Here we go!" Inu Yasha leapt forward full force and savagely struck the Gates with his Tetsusaiga.

"Hey! Knock that off! -lol inside joke- Those doors were expensive!" The witch shook her fist at the door.

"Keep! Quiet! Hag!" Inu Yasha struck as hard as he could.

"Well...!" The witch crossed her arms.

"How much time do we have, Ryou?" Starecrow called out to the Meowardly Kitten.

Ryou looked at the Hourglass. His eyes widened.

Weee, slow motion!

He turned to the glass and held his hand out, slowly beginning to walk toward it. The Fairy slowly looked at him as the last shiny red grain of sand stumbled to the pile of bloody grains.

Ryou felt himself go limp. His knees felt weak as he slowly began to fall to the floor.

Inu Yasha let out a loud cry and struck at the Gates one final time with all the might in his body.

End slow motion! X3

Ryou fell limp to the floor.

Inu Yasha and the gang ran in and looked about the room.

"Ryou!" Cried Shippou.

The gang looked over to Ryou and the empty Hourglass. The Fairy stared at them, panting, and quickly faded.

"Ryou?" Starecrow gently pushed through the gang and stared at the motionless Ryou. "Ryou." He made way to the boy and warmly pulled him into his arms.

The witch peered out from behind her chair and blinked. "I... I did it? I actually did it!" She jumped up and smiled evilly.

"You wretch!" Miroku pointed at her all dramatically. "How could you do this to an innocent being!"

"Um... Duh. I'm the Bitch of the North. It's my job. O.o Didn't you read the script?"

"o.o Script?"

"Yeah... o.o;"

"What script? Oo" Seto blinked.

"You mean there isn't a script to this story?"

"Hell no. Not for crap like this."

"Oh... Okay then. But anyway!" She shook her head. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

"Neither can I..." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou..." Starecrow gently rocked the small cat-like boy. "Wake up. We're here now. We can leave."

"Give it up, Yugi. He's gone." Seto walked up to them.

"Yugi?"

"Never mind. We're too late. We lost. He's dead. And there's nothing we can do."

"Dead? Who ever said I was going to kill him?" The witch raised an eyebrow.

Shippou looked at her. "Um... You?"

"o.o I did? Oh. No, I didn't kill him. I just cast his mind into the Shadow Realm is all."

"His heart is beating." Starecrow's cheek was pressed against Ryou's chest.

"Yeah. #.# How would you know that anyway...?" The witch eyed Shippou warily.

"Um... I have... sssuper human powers, yeah..."

"Shippou, you're not human. -.-" Sango twitched.

"So! ;.;"

"Gaaah, this is stupid! Would you guys just shut up already!" Inu Yasha sheathed back his Tetsusaiga and cocked his head. "And what is this 'Shadow Realm' you keep blabbing on about?"

The witch formed a broom in her hand. "I'm sure Seto Kaiba will tell you. Now. Get out of my castle."

The gang blinked in surprise as they stared out at an empty exit path and the castle doors behind them slammed closed.

"Um... okay..." Sango sweat dropped.

"What are we going to do now, Inu Yasha?" Kagome tugged on Inu Yasha's sleeve.

"The hell if I know."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do..." Seto crossed his arms. "I was told of this 'Spazz of Oz' or something. That's where I've been heading to get the hell out of here."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Inu Yasha twitched his ears.

The Penman jumped forward dramatically in front of the gang, holding a pen in the air. They all stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for! To the Batmobile! AWAAAAAAY!" He ran forward along the trail.

Sango twitched. "Um... okay."

"Come along, Sango..." Miroku gently lead her along towards the trail, Shippou scrambling up onto his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll make it, Inu Yasha?" Kagome latched onto Inu Yasha's sleeve.

"I sure hope so. I wish nothing more than to get out of this hell hole." They followed shortly behind the rest of the gang.

Seto sighed and looked down at Starecrow who stared up at him innocently. "Come on."

Starecrow smiled and nodded.

---

"JOEY! Get down here!"

"Ooo. Ooo. Ooo." Joey scrambled down and seated himself before the Witch. "Ooo...?"

The witch handed him a broom. "Clean up this mess. Now!"

"-.-;; Grrr..."

* * *

Shashomiru: Well, that sounded similar if not the same to the lost chapter. I think it may be a bit longer though. I'm glad I remembered the more important funny parts though.

Hack: Ehh... It still sucks.

Shashomiru: People like it though.

Hack: Because they're gay.

Shashomiru: Oh well. : D Praise to homosexuals! Review if you may!


End file.
